


A human prayer

by CastielsCarma



Series: Poems of Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Praying Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Cas is human and lost. Lost in his body -that speaks to him about truths he tried to deny - he decides to pray.





	A human prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a prompt about what human Cas would pray about in the Destiel Forever group on Facebook. Thank you, Jen =)
> 
> Prompt was: Write a prayer from human Castiel about Dean.

Dear God!

How can Dean deny his love  
when surely it's granted from above?  
This mortal body filled with lust and want  
Just a few days and I want my body to flaunt

Let his eyes drink in the color of my skin,  
how can he not see that he's my greatest win?

My heart beats hard, so much faster  
The thought gives me pleasure, of him calling me Master

This dry tongue and aching heart,  
how can Dean deny love has no part?  
In the way my cheeks flush when he speaks  
in how his gaze above all, my face he seeks  
And how my cock gets hard for no reason  
To deny this body must surely be treason

How can Dean deny his love  
when I confess all of the above?  
Let him see my earnest plea  
and turn a me and him to a we

My ears long to hear those words confessed  
That would make me feel truly blessed

Make my heart soar so high  
Please let all this doubt finally die

God, I know he has a skull so thick  
It's hard to know what makes him tick  
He is stubborn as hell  
but I know he means well

A heart so kind  
a brilliant mind  
a soul so clear  
nothing to fear

My knees are hurting, my body is stiff  
Do you hear this prayer, even a whiff?  
My fingers are cramping, I think I might pee  
I hope with this prayer, my devotion you see

His lips are plump, delicious and sweet  
His toes are alright, I'm not into feet  
Hair that demands a stroke or say two  
I just want to call him my precious boo

I'm sorry, this turned out very wrong  
and maybe this prayer is all too long

Let me start over, yes, that I will do  
Disregard that thing, let me start anew

Dear God!

My heart burns hot with this fever  
a love that is a sharp cutting cleaver  
that breaks all bonds but this one profound  
it compels me to surrender and be bound

To a grace more endless and deeper than You  
that flows all around and through and through  
Secure in the knowledge that my heart is right  
to Dean I give my all, he's the reason I fight

I long to hear the undulation of his heart  
to feel his lips on me, I'd break apart  
in smaller fragments for him to explore  
and then we could try something more hardcore

It centers around body, this human experience  
and I long to yield and show it deference

To touch Dean's skin, soft and freckled  
to caress his soul, brilliantly speckled 

With all that he is and more than he knows  
this love as a human, it only grows

To see Dean's lips as they part in passion so deep  
and kiss him wildly, cause his heart to leap  
as his caress paints my body with the hottest of fire  
and I give in to my deepest, most human desire  
to take him with all that need and all that I can  
and finally, know how it feels to love like a man

to love Dean truly and deeply just so  
and then finally be able to let go  
and fly on our love so clear  
and truly be him near

Dean's desire I can see it clearly  
I now know he loves me very dearly

Dear God!

Please, throw a spear in that thick skull of his  
and open his heart to a love he would miss  
Make him believe the words I will say  
I love him more than night and day

Now I must really urinate some more  
and my knees are molded to the floor  
Stomach growls, begs for food  
I hope this is alright, don't mean to be rude

I really need to go, talk to you later,  
my need for human necessities is greater  
This has been Castiel, your angel of the Lord  
Always your shield, but not your sword


End file.
